Hyperion Chronicles: Struggle
by PrismaticKnight
Summary: This is an original story, and as does not have that sub-category, this goes to misc anime/manga. Jump into the feet of 6 ordinary soldiers who will realize their true potentials, and soar to become the finest across the galaxies...
1. Chapter 0

Hyperion: Struggle Disclaimer: All military ranks here are both from the real world while others are made up and not to be taken seriously!

Prologue (Introduction): Where We Are Now

Rebirth In the year 20XXX, the human race succeeded in sustaining themselves, while expanding their rule throughout the galaxies. Technology advanced, allowing them to travel to distant solar systems and planets, discovering various alien races, both friendly and aggressive, the latter of which were promptly dealt with...  
For the friendlier species, they eventually became allies, integrating into human societies, socialising and becoming a key role model in inter-species relations. However, such relationships have consequences, like rebels who oppose the Humans. These rebels eventually formed the militant group known as the _Saints_ , "purifying" humanity through the usage of explosives and firefights. _Saint_ attacks have been getting out of hand recently, and eventually got to the point where only the elites were able to handle the task.  
*Althens, military base, Earth*  
A cyborg cleared the runway of soldiers, while engineers shouted in mechanical gibberish, some speaking proper English.  
"15 seconds for takeoff, runway clear, standby for release of Mech Unit 1. Comms links established and operational," one of the engineers said.  
"No abnormalies detected, they're all clear for takeoff," the other spoke.  
5 colored armored men stood on the runway, in a inverted "V" shape formation.  
A commander stood behind the engineers, overseeing the takeoff.  
"Commander Light, the Knights are all good, awaiting further instructions," the first engineer spoke.  
Light looked over the 5 men, equipped with the latest and best technological weapons known to mankind: Exo-Mechs.  
"The Exo-Mechs have various types, but they have the best of the best, Type 3-SDs, with Mark X synthetic armor plating...And they are the best men we have," Light looked over the colorful Knights, giving a nod of approval.  
"They all have different colors, for different reasons and purposes. Difference in looks is only one of the reasons," Light explained to the public as they were being recorded live, for the purpose of flaunting strength on the surface, the ulterior motive being to prevent public confusion.  
Light gave the engineers a thumbs up, and the runway was promptly lit up by a neon green ' **RELEASE** ' sign.  
"That's our cue, lets go boys!" one of the men spoke.  
The 5 Mechs flew out of base and towards the city, leaving behind streaks of blue, green, yellow, purple, and white colors, to investigate one of the ever-growing _Saint_ attacks...

Editors Note: Whew...finally put this small idea out after procrastinating for months, anyways, hopefully some people enjoy the story. Plus, just in case someone is going to say its related to COD: Advanced Warfare SOMEHOW, I'll bring it out there that it is not, and is just a short form of its actual name, External Mechanical Hyperion Battle Armour, Exo-Mech for short, dropping the Hyperion Battle Armour. So no copyright, and no, I will not put anime characters in this story...Unless I'm persuaded enough. Plus, criticism is appreciated, just no troll comments.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Crowd Control

The 5 men landed in an area just outside of the city, preparing for any sudden firefight that could happen in the city.  
"These _Saint_ bastards are getting out of hand recently... How are we going to suppress them?" the Yellow Knight spoke.  
"Do what we do best, Wil. And that's to beat the living hell out of them." the Green Knight replied.  
"If you guys are fine and all, I'm more concerned that we have a rookie with us, sure he isn't going hold us back Adam?" the Purple Knight asked, with irritation in his voice.  
The Blue Knight turned to face them, only to stare silently at them.  
"We all have our different roles...and ranks. As the lead Knight, I will not tolerate any form of disrespect towards your fellow squad mates," the Blue Knight stated, with an aura of authority around him.  
"We didn't properly introduce ourselves after you joined us yesterday, Steven," the Blue Knight spoke to the White Knight.  
"I already know who you guys are, everyone does. The Purple, Yellow, Green, and Blue Knights. Alexander the Assassin Knight, Wil the Bolt Knight, Comet the Grand Captain, and Adam the Sky Admiral, respectively," Steven blatantly stated over the Comms line.  
"Not bad," Comet replied, nodding his head.  
The squad of 5 moved into the city, hearing a distant _Saint_ rally...  
"Targets in sight, scan the perimeter for any bombers. Steven, Wil, take an advantage point and give us cover fire. Alex, keep watch on that speaker. Comet, you're with me, take point," Adam commanded over Comms.  
The rest of team nodded and moved to their respective positions, Wil taking a sniper's position in a nearby building. Adam and Comet moving towards the speaker. Alexander joined the crowd and observed the _Saint_ speaker. Without being noticed, Steven broke off from the group and concealed himself in the shadows...  
"Adam, there are a couple of bombers in wait. Orders?" Comet asked Adam.  
"Do what we do best. On my mark, Wil, shoot that speaker. You and me are on crowd control, Comet. Alex, deal with those sum-bitch bombers," Adam ordered.  
"And...mark!" Adam shouted over Comms, and the Knights activated their Mechs to Combat Form, flying above the crowd to shoot the bombers. As the speaker fell, blood was spilled, bullets dropped to the floor, and the screams of dying _Saints_ filled the air.  
"Haha! Got the fool! Plus one to team Wil!" Wil laughed heartily as he celebrated the victory.  
"Yeahah! We did it! I was expecting something tougher!" Comet said as he high-fived Adam.  
"Er...Houston. We have a visual, 5 tanks, and AAPCs, orders?" Alexander broke the celebrations as he passed the radar to Adam.  
"You just **_had_ ** to open your mouth Comet..." Adam stated, face-palming intensely.  
Meanwhile, the _Saint_ reinforcements slowly neared their position...  
"Brothers! This is Brother Duncan! We will not stand for these Humans to ridicule our teachings! We shall purify them for good with our divine weaponry! Tanks 2 through 4 will follow my lead! Tank 5 will give artillery support to the main unit! Onward to victory!" the _Saint_ leader said to his men. The men roared in unison as they moved on, until Tank 5 exploded suddenly.  
"Brother Duncan! Tank 5 is dead!" a soldier relayed to the leader of the group.  
"Impossible...what could have destroyed them so effortlessly..." Brother Duncan muttered, eyes wide and mouth agape.  
"Brother Duncan! Right in front of us! It's a Knight!" another soldier spoke.  
"The White Knight...but his armor...looks different from the other ones we have seen...no matter. Concentrate all our firepower at that Knight!" Brother Duncan boomed, with his men swiftly firing at Steven.  
"You _Saint_ bastards...will never see the light of day again," Steven spoke, energy slowly charging up in his left palm, the blade Exaccor in his other palm.  
As bullets pinged off of Steven's Mech, he emitted an aura of massive power, wielding Exaccor that was glowing from the energy, and the ground started to tremble.  
"Sir! There's a tremor! The tanks might get damaged!" a soldier relayed to Brother Duncan.  
"His power is...what in God's name is that thing?" Duncan shouted to the world in general.  
"All of you _Saints_ will feel the wrath...of a thousand gods! _**Blades of Execution: World's End!**_ '

Steven hacked-and-slashed his way through all the infantry with a empowered Exaccor, using his charged energy rifle to blast right through the thick armor plating of the tanks, the explosions causing earthquakes that damaged them, and flaming lava pillars burst from beneath the tanks that ensured their thorough annihilation...  
The _Saint_ reinforcements were quickly turned into frightened wounded, destroyed tanks, vehicular rubble and many casualties, with Brother Duncan turned into fine ash. Contented that they were no longer a threat, Steven left the wounded to bleed to death, knowing that they would die a slow painful death, never to see their families again.  
"Adam...All _Saint_ signatures are gone. No life signals detected, only Steven," Alexander reported, unable to move his fixed stare at the charred battleground.  
Adam fixed his steely gaze onto the battlefield, hardly finding any remains or survivors, except for critically wounded.  
"He sure as hell isn't a rookie...He knows what he's doing." Comet rubbed his eyes at the sheer carnage that had occurred in the blink of an eye. Steven flew back to them and said nothing to the group. Silence hung over them as they return back to _Althens_ for further instructions.

The _Althens_ tapped into their Comms channel abruptly, taking the squad by surprise.

" _This is the Althens. Mech Squad 1, you are to report back to base for further improve your armor to the new Type 4-SDs. Steven, you're armor will be upgraded to...Type 5-SD, with Mk XII plating. Transmission out."_

"Type 4-SDs? I thought SD production was stopped due to the cost and how unstable it was?" Comet asked, scratching his head as he flew up into the air.

"Yeah, they _were_ unstable. But recent Tech allowed them to redevelop and build up from the idea, which explains why Light's personal Mech beats all of ours combined in terms of parameters." Adam replied, unfolding his Mech's wings.

"In any case, we should get the hell back to _Althens_ for those upgrades. There's gotta be some hidden agenda to it."

Alexander and Adam flew up into the air before Wil finished his sentence, with Wil promptly trying to follow them, occasionally shouting 'Wait up!'

 _ **Althens, 1.00 p.m, Earth**_

Mech Squad 1 returned back to the hangar, and reported directly to the armory, to be greeted by their new Mech T4-SD armors.

"Damn! They practically boosted all parameters by 500%! Those _Saint_ _s_ won't stand a chance against us now!"

Comet rejoiced as he moved on to inspect the new weapons.

Wil was admiring the new energy blades, and light and fast they synthesize.

Alexander tested the new camouflage functionality, content that they were of a better quality now.

"Well, we certainly have a nice upgrade to our arsenal."

Adam looked over the weapons with Comet, and saw that the new energy weapons were of superior grade.

"Look at this bad boy...560 cal. sniper rifle, converted into a energy concentrated blast, that never runs out! And this is the same for every other weapon here! We'll be invincible!" Comet rejoiced as he moved on to inspect the tactical gear.

Light walked into the armory, dressed in military fatigues, and looked straight at Steven.

"Steven. Since you recently joined the Knights on such short notice, you have yet to go through your _initiation_. Or in simple terms, you will have a 1v4 match against the other Knights."

Steven stood unfazed, only replying with a 'Yes, sir.'

Light gestured Adam to lead the group out to the Virtual Simulation battleground, to get a measure of Steven's capabilities and powers, but most importantly to make him a full-fledged Knight.

Adam led the group out to the VR battleground, deep in thought.

"He's already capable of _annihilating_ an entire enemy reinforcement. If that's not his full power, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that in reality..."

Adam detached himself from his train of thoughts and focused on the matter at hand: Initiating Steven, so that they will be able to work together more efficiently as a squad of Mechs.


End file.
